comedybangbangfandomcom-20200214-history
These Times They Are A-Changin’
What's up, h...ow are you doing? "These Times They Are A-Changin’" is episode 103 of Comedy Bang! Bang! Hosted by Hot Saucerman, it stars guests Paul F. Tompkins, Reggie Watts, Clive Dundee (Andy Daly), El Chupacabra (Nick Kroll), Truck Bastien (Paul Scheer), Tig Notaro, Huell Howser (James Adomian and Tompkins), and Jesse Ventura (Adomian). "These Times They Are A-Changin’" was released on May 15, 2011. Official Earwolf page Earwolf Synopsis It’s finally here: The Two Year Anniversary Celebration of Comedy Bang Bang: The Podcast! There are big changes afoot in the CBB universe about which you will hear in this episode, but many things are staying exactly the same. You can still expect hilarious guests like Paul F. Tompkins, Reggie Watts, and Tig Notaro. Nothing is happening to our open door policy and the crazy guests it brings along like Truck Bastien, El Chupacabra, Clive Dundee, and the boys of The Enigma Force Five. And if anything, there will be even more improvisation, fun games, and impromptu musical numbers. Introduction Paul F. Tompkins is Scott's sidekick for the full show in a rare non-best of episode appearance. This is the 2nd anniversary show. Paul mentions it is also his first wedding anniversary and he called in from his honeymoon to the first anniversary show. At 16:00 Reggie Watts improvises 4 songs to be voted on to be the new theme song. There are 3 major announcements in this episode these are: #This is the first episode under the show's new name, "Comedy Bang! Bang!" #The pilot of the TV series is being made. #The first edition of the "What's Up Hot Dog" Memorial Plugs Section. Clive Dundee interrupts the proceedings to talk about writing the middle eight breaks for U2, he is soon interrupted by a plane break. Plane Break A Plane Break is taken (like that Liam Neeson movie) at 34:40. The Plane Break Theme jumps as it starts up, leading Scott to ask, "What happened to our plane break?", to which Reggie Watts replies, "It just plain broke." Tig (Yeah?) Do You Have Some Announcements? Tig talks about her new podcast on the Earwolf network Professor Blastoff. Tig mentions she has stopped eating chickens, leading El Chupacabra into his Chicken Baby charcter. Paul F. Tompkins, Tig Notaro, Reggie Watts and El Chupacabra sing "Tig (Yeah?) do you have some announcements?/It's hot in this room". Enigma Force Five Kuato Huell Howser talks about visiting the Large Hadron Collider and seeing infinite amounts of Huells in an infinite number of Californias. It is eventually revealed he has a Kuato like Jesse Ventura connected to his torso which has a Kuato like Paul F Tompkins connected to him. Paul F. Tompkins reveal he has a Huell Howser Kuato with a Yogi Bear Kuato attached to him. All of these Kuatos come together to kiss. List of Recurring Jokes *'Open Door Policy: '''Clive Dundee makes use of the open door policy. *'Andy Daly Suicides: Clive Dundee says he will commit suicide if he wins the lawsuit against U2. *'''Branches are Tree's Dicks: Scott says leaves are tree's dicks and struggles to recall the correct reference. *'Reference-o-meter: '''Scott's reference-o-meter is on the fritz. * '''That's Also True!' Music Reggie Watts performs several songs live in the studio, *"Where did I put my Muffin?" *"The Middle Eight is the Same as the Bridge" *"I got a little leprechaun that's escaped from my prison" *"Tig (Yeah?) do you have some announcements?/It's hot in this room" Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Musical Guests